Peace Through Madness
by SirSaulty1995
Summary: The Auditor had a contingency plan in place that was to be used in case of an emergency. enter Ryan Brandt, who had two things that were to be his fate. one of them was the inheritance of a new tool that is used for chaos and madness, the other, to be a familiar of a noble mage. Will he retake the role of the auditor to continue the madness or will he use it to enforce change.
1. Chapter 1

Madness combat: the Auditor familiar

 **(London, England,UK)**

It was a cold bitter night in London where a man was sitting on a lonely train platform waiting for his delayed train that was due 21 minutes ago.

A tall 20 year old man that measured 6ft 2 sat on one of the benches with his arms crossed, his left leg crossed over his right knee with a laptop propped up on it. His right leg was tapping the floor quite repeatedly whether it was irritation or it was bloody cold sitting in the same place for over 45 minutes. He wore a long black trench coat that was open to reveal a black long sleeve shirt layered over a white shirt. He also wore dark jeans and black combat boots.

The young man had medium length blackish hair, or a mop that looked a bit spiky at the front and top but long and straight down his neck

All because of his damn boss/manager called him in unexpectedly for him to do a night shift because one lazy worker decided to book a week off and I have yet to have a week off. It is way too ironic for him to know that he is the only reliable worker in the office. Well the place he was working was a small company that made APP games, it wasn't what he hoped for but he was in it for the experience not the dream and then hopeful he could gain that experience and move on to higher careers.

He will tell you, project planning is a bitch when you have the most uncooperative and lazy team you would ever have the dishonour of working with.

When he was younger he was a very active gamer enthusiast. He set his career choice as a games developer for his primary decision for his career.

It was either that or the army, and he was secretly and deep down in his heart he was regretting his choice with the former. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows that he had hoped his job would be. The company staffs were just poorly trained and there were a lot of errors in their work, it didn't help that the manager is completely over dependent on you because you are the best employee they have got at the moment and of all time, and they will call you in because somebody fucked up again or they called in sick or booked a holiday/vacation when they clearly don't deserve one.

'I should have gone for the military; at least I can trust those kinds of people to watch my back instead of these assholes just dumping their responsibilities onto me so they can bugger off somewhere else.' He mentally ranted for the umpteenth time.

The only thing that was keeping him company was his Precious gaming laptop the Origin (I don't really know the best gaming laptop there is because I don't really need one , so I'm taking a random pick of one of the best), the amber light coming from the station platforms lamp post that was giving him the sense of loneliness in the station and the bitter cold wind nipping at the skin on his face and neck.

" **The train heading to London St Pancras station has been delayed due to an unfortunate engine failure , we apologise for the delay."** The electronic voice on the tannoy system announced to the station.

"Are you fucking joking, What the hell are those Spaz's doing with their trains!" He gritted his teeth in irritation.

I then sighed, should i call work and tell them i can't make it in on time. It wouldn't make a difference they would just tell me to make it to work by other means like a bus or taxi. Busses take too long and the majority of people on the bus at this time of night are assholes, drunks or creepy weirdos. Taxis were more costly but they get the job done and taxi drivers are pretty friendly people depending on who you get, so taxi it is. 'They will never fire me, nor let me hand in my notice so I can fucking leave only for them to offer me more hours and better pay than the last time just to keep me in. I tried twice to leave that place and I thought they were honest about the better pay but they lied about that and I ended up getting underplayed. Well it was to be expected they are only a small company who are just struggling financially.'

I then looked up at the stations electronic information board that showed the time, 11:29 PM. The young man just shook his head. 'I can't keep on doing this, this is just ridiculous.' Suddenly there was an email notification that alerted him on his phone. I pulled out my Samsung galaxy s6 and swiped the screen. Only to face fault at what he received, his new updated time table that showed that he had a morning shift straight after his night shift that went from 11 till 9 till 5. how much caffeine do I need to do all that, This is absolute torture. And then I saw a text caption below the time table from my manger saying **"Would you kindly come in tomorrow morning, we are behind schedule again and Daniel has called in sick again. so if you can come and help us that would be great if that is not a problem.".**

My right eye was twitching like mad and my foot was tapping the floor even faster. I was gripping my phone almost cracking it from the amount of anger I was feeling.

"That's it I quit, there are neither going to be any second, third or not even a hoping chance for them to get me to back out of this one. Fuck you manager, I am going home." He put his phone away back into his jeans pocket and then He closed his laptop that was playing an episode of familiar of zero and packed the laptop into its bag with a shoulder strap and wrapped the bag around his right shoulder that hung the bag by his left hip. And a digital camo backpack hung over his left shoulder. With both bags over his shoulders he left the station.

While he was walking through the quiet streets he thought back to the episode of that anime he was just watching on his laptop a few minutes ago. A friend recommended it to him saying it was worth a watch. It was interesting he thought, he liked the concept of a modern 21st century person getting magically teleported into a fantasy medieval setting, it does sound a little bit cheesy at first but if you look at it closely from an experts point of view it would absolutely suck for anyone else if you were this poor sod named Saito.

'I probably could manage it at first with all of the training my uncle and cousin put me through, but I still would like my Wi-Fi in arms reach thank you very much' he mused to himself

Back in the past his uncle and cousin constantly made him go through hellish training for self-defence and keeping him fit. Not that he would admit to anyone else that he used to get bullied at school, but it wasn't till his last year at middle school that he ended up kicking all of the school bullies arses all the way to the school nurses office and then the hospital. He normally would get expelled for all of that but it was his last day in middle school at the time so the teachers couldn't really do much about that.

Back to topic, Wi-Fi is a necessity in modern day life whenever you are out and about or relaxing at home. God bless that man who invented the internet whoever he/she is, meh I could look it up later.

Another thing that that came up in his thoughts that raised an eyebrow was The whole Saito and Louise master and slave relationship, well it's pronounced as familiar but that only applies to a magical creature and Saito however is a human and he is blatantly being treated as an abused slave.

'Now I know how these anime's, manga and Japanese novels plot lines go with all of the harem and ecchi stuff going on in the story is that it's always the first girl that the protagonist meets in the story that he is destined by the storyline to be paired with that girl. The main focus would be on that pairing but the story would add in more females who are sometimes more hotter than the leading female character of the story even if they are supporting characters. I stand by that statement because I don't see what makes Louise even that attractive, yes she does look cute in a way despite the fact that she frowns a lot, also she looks like a damn pre-teen thirteen or twelve year old girl. And there were more females that were introduced into the story that were likely to be put into the harem and they were far better looking than louise, depends on what peoples tastes are then I'm not going to judge people if they are into that kind of Loli thing whatever it's called.

The maid siesta was a good choice if you prefer somebody who had a somewhat normal peaceful life that and she looked pretty cute, but then again I am not normal and I quite like strong willed girls who do not stand at the side-lines like a cheerleader. She is not a fighter and she was meek at first but then she eventually matured a bit into a kind hearted girl with more courage later on. That's nice and all but I like a girl who can look after herself.

Kirche is an exotic choice for me and I do admit to myself I do have a thing for that sort of thing. It was weird at first top see that she out of all the females in the second year was the most developed in all three * **AHEM!*** measurements. She was more of the flirtatious kind of girl like that one girl at school who is the most popular but everyone calls her a slut either out of jealousy or it was somewhat true in a sense but she seemed like a caring friend. I knew some hot girls back in school who were hot and they were really nice people, but they were unapproachable because most of the boys also had an interest in them, they were like vultures against anyone who dared approach them which also happens quite a lot with the average boy meeting the hottest girl in school but gets threatened by the male students because of that, it happens in some Animes as well that features a school.

She was also a bit of a bully but more of a teasing and verbal bullying towards Louise which kind of put me off slightly, I don't accept bullying no matter what but Louise always abuses and demeans Saito which was five times worse than what kirche and the rest of the student body had ever done to her. Is kirche really that bad of a human being or is Louise the real bad person?

I mean at first I thought Louise was a total bitch that has problems with getting bullied and the magic problem but in episode two I thought she actually wasn't that bad and she did care. But that was instantly thrown out of the window when her personality decided to do a complete 180 when she made him do even more chores despite the fact that he was injured and when she brought out the horse whip all because she found him in kirches room and then decided to punish him by whipping his ass for it even though it was her that kicked him out of her room in the first place.

If saito and Louise's relationship does eventually happen, it would be one of the most dysfunctional relationship of all time in anime, manga and novels.

And finally there is… oh shit.'

During my thoughts and daydreaming moment I wasn't paying attention to where I was at and my body just went on auto pilot, and I ended up in a public tunnel that was used for getting across busy roads. The problem was that this place is out of sight and there are plenty of bad people lurking down here.

And speak of the devils and they shall appear, By devils I meant twats in hoodies, tracksuit, those stupid snapback hats that says swag(ERGH!) and their piss poor urban English dialect that you cannot understand a word they are saying.

'This is not good I have already been surrounded and the exits been blocked off by more of them and the ones in front have already spotted me, Okay just act casual here and no sudden movements unless threatened.' he thought cautiously.

A gang of youths were dressed in dark hoodies and tracksuit with a face scarf covering the bottom half of their faces. They looked pale and their eyes had bags around them and they smelled of cigarettes, alcohol, a bit of drugs and bad hygiene.

They all had their hands in their pockets while the ones in front approached me. I simply acted normal and tried to walk past him but the leading chav stood in my way deliberately. I then tried to walk by his left side and another chav blocked my path. I looked back and saw the other youths in this street gang had blocked off my exit.

I heard them smirking which made me want to punch them. So I acted politely.

"Is there a problem?"

"no mate, there aint no problems here. We were just curious on what's in the bags?"

"Ok, and what's so interesting about them."

"Can we have a look at what's inside, is bet it looks like a very nice in there, very expensive too."

"That's not really any of your business now is it."

"Oh come on don't be like that, we hardly ever get to see cool stuff due to rising costs around here. You seem like you do get the coolest things, I bet you get them because you are pretty wealthy yourself and you have a rich family."

"No, it's called getting a job and my family are hardworking to earn their money. I get these cool things because I bought them through hard work with the money I earnt. I am not spoilt; you're just lazy and stubborn in earning money the hard way."

That struck a nerve in them "are you trying to be funny here,cos I aint laughing. We can't get jobs because they require standard grades to get a job but we cant get any jobs we want to do because the schools are a joke in this area, they do fuck all and the teachers just look down at you and cannot teach the lesson properly.

"Not my problem, yes there are schools that are not that great in some places but it's generally because the majority of students in the school are idiots and assholes. You are just complaining because you were one of those people that didn't use their time wisely and instead just messes up his life further and further."

His eyes scowled even further "don't you even start going there that's what everyone says."

"But you could've gone so far like me if you hadn't neglected your education, instead you are hanging around this poor excuse of a community lurking in the darkest areas and resorting to thievery just like what you are going to do now if that knife in your pocket is involved in this.

"That's it I'm done playing nice, now hand over those bags or I will cut you up!" he pulled out a long kitchen carving knife.

"see you just proved my point."

"SHUT UP!" he shouted before he lunged at me slashing the knife in a downward slash.

I saw it coming and I quickly reached into one of my coats inside pockets and whipped out a steel 27cm expandable baton and flicked it outwards for it to expand and I swiped at the attackers hand that was wielding the knife, the tip of the baton hit him directly on the middle knuckle, breaking it..

The attacking youth screamed in unbearable pain and collapsed on the stone ground clutching his broken hand was cussing out swear words and death threats every 3 seconds.

The other seven youths saw this and drew their weapons which were a combination of knives, bike chains and baseball and cricket bats.

They all charged at me and swung their weapons at me, they were not fast and they were pretty sluggish and all over the place in their strikes. So I retaliated by swiping my baton across their arms and legs either breaking them or fracturing them it didn't matter. One tried to get behind but I performed a roundhouse kick to his upper chest area near his neck area that winded him and then he collapsed on the ground.

Another one tried to do the same thing with a baseball ball bat but I deflected his bat mid swing making him lose balance and I struck him in the face with my free hand fracturing his nose.

It was when there were two people left I was in for a surprise, the youth that I just disarmed by breaking his hand had reached into the waist area of his tracksuit to whip out a pistol that looked like Sig Sauer P226, it can't be real because of the UK's Strict gun laws so it must be an airsoft pistol.

Just as he was about to point it at me I rushed at him and hit the pistol out of his hand until….

 ***BANG!***

The pistol discharged a live 9×19mm Parabellum bullet. But as the pistol fired the shot, I soon found out that he was massive idiot in bringing a gun in to an enclosed tunnel that echoed. My ears were ringing from that shot but I soon got over it.

The youth that had the gun was pressing his unbroken hands to his ears in an attempt to lessen the pain.

When he recovered he also discovered to his horror that his gun that just discharged the shot had struck one of his friends that was still standing in the lung. The poor guy was clearly suffering as he was turning pale and the blood was pouring out of his mouth and his right lung was filling up with his blood.

"Noo! You bastard you killed my friend!"

"ME! You were the one that tried to shoot me with YOUR gun, I acted in self-defence and the gun had either discharged by itself or you must have pulled the trigger just before the gun had left your hand, how the fuck did you get that gun anyway!"

"SHUT UP,I'LL KILL YOU MOTHERFUCKER! He screamed charging at me ignoring the pain instead focusing on blind rage. He didn't get very far until I knocked him out by smashing the pommel of the baton across the left side of his head.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and shook my head at the mess I got myself in " my day just had to get worse didn't it and it's not even midnight yet only seven minutes to go.

I then picked up the pistol and I looked at it in fascination. "Now I wonder how you got this?...hmm that's interesting. This appears to be a British military issued L105A1 that is a variant to the sig sauer p226. A civilian is not supposed to have something like this; maybe you have a friend in the army or a relative.

 ***BANG,PING!***

"Fuck!" I shouted as another gun shot was heard at the far end of the tunnel that I was supposed to be heading towards. But the shot missed me and instead hit one of the tunnels lights and a part of what was illuminated, the tunnel just went out pitch black. Luckily I was wearing mostly dark so the cover of darkness hid me well.

Bu the fact remaining was that there were more of these wannabe street gangsters that have guns and they are firing at me.

Deciding not to take any chances in solving this peacefully with my life on the line I brought the pistol's iron sights into my line of sight and I quickly fired two shots that lit up the tunnel as the barrel flashed briefly and effectively taking out the attacker that was hit twice in his head.

With the youths distracted with their shot dead friend I made a run for it out of the other end of the tunnel after I searched the leaders body for more ammo clips which luckily he had four more.

I ran out of the tunnel and into the open streets and to add further misfortune there were more of them and they had vehicles. They were crappy modded cars that were brightly coloured and looked like they were made for racing and showing off. These cars were not that great, they were hatch back cars like an old Renault clio, a VW Golf, a Ford Focus and fiesta and a couple of others.

The engines were making a lot of noise probably from them revving it because they probably think it adds to the fear factor towards me because they are trying to hunt me down.

Unfortunately one of the cars had already spotted me and the car took off in hot pursuit down the road towards my position.

I took cover by a nearby parked car as the passengers in a ford focus were firing at me from out of their windows and some of them had their upper bodies leaning out of the car to get a better shot at me.

As the car was reaching 40MPH down the road I fired two shots at the driver through his open window. The two bullets hit him in the neck and head and then the driver collapsed on the wheel with his foot still pressed down on the accelerator. The car picked up speed past 60MPH and going even faster. The passengers were panicking and were trying to regain control of the wheel but it was too late to save themselves as the car ploughed into a petrol station and hit a petrol pump machine that ignited the petrol upon impact.

 ***BOOM!***

I covered my face at the bright explosion that knocked me off balanced and sent me a bit disoriented from the shockwave an the heat that came from the flames.

As soon as I recovered I saw that the petrol station had exploded into a flaming inferno with multiple chain reactions exploding from it. I couldn't tell if there were any innocents inside the petrol stations shop which was in flames from the blast. Hopefully they escaped from the area when these idiots were firing their guns, I really hope so.

Deciding not to stick around I ran into a nearby alleyway when everyone was distracted by the explosion.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! This is bad, I'm either dead or going to prison either way I'm screwed." I said to myself whilst sprinting down the labyrinth of the back alleyways. Until soon I met a dead end and I can't turn back because I could hear them nearby.

"Shit, well here goes nothing" I loaded a fresh clip into the gun and went into cover behind a skip/Dumpster.

As they neared closer I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my chest in anticipation.

" **My Familiar that exits somewhere in this vast universe."**

I jumped and swung around behind me pointing the gun at certain places where I thought the voice came from. There was nobody here but just me that was about to have a last stand against common street thugs.

" **Pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!"**

'Wait a frickin moment that sounded rather famil…. Oh crap what is that?!'

A glowing, two-dimensional, light blue shape had suddenly appeared right behind him and it was there staring at him right in the face.

"What the hell?'" I said bewildered with my mouth open in shock and my eyes widened

And then the portal slowly hovered towards me

'A light bluish green looking portal has just appeared right in front of me. Its official I might be going insane from all of this stress. Why do I get the feeling that I have seen this before like the second episode of… Err what is it doing?'

The portal was now picking up speed until it suddenly flew straight at me.

"Jesus fucking….." I manged to say the first two words until the portal had sucked me into the portal, "CHRIIIIST!" I yelled for what felt like an eternity through what looked like a time stream from that cheesy sci-fi Tv program Doctor who.

The portal suddenly vanished into nothing but air and then 24 street gangsters armed with an array of pistols and revolvers and hunting shotguns whom arrived not long after that only to find an empty alleyway.

"Where is he? I swear down he was right here!" One of them said angrily

"Keep looking around, he's has to be around here somewhere!" said another with the same anger that was all he cared about.

 ***WOO! WOO! WOO!***

 **"THIS IS THE POLICE,PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS,GET DOWN ON THE GROUND AND HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST!"** A police officer shouted over a microphone that was on a police helicopter.

"AHH FUCK! he led us into a trap!" one of the thugs shouted when they saw a unit of an armed response unit of the metropolitan police force armed with MP5 sub machine guns and G36 assault rifles had blocked off any chance for them to escape.

"Come on you want some of this dickheads!" one of them taunted while firing his hunting shotgun only to miss them and they returned fire and turned into a one sided fire fight that turned bloody for the street gangsters.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in a parallel universe with our protagonist)**

'oh god now I know what that is and where it is likely taking me, I swear to god if I am destined to be with a pink haired little abusive bitch I will…' I was suddenly interrupted by a bright flash and then I felt something like jumping into a lake of burning fire. I then realised that I was teleported to place that looked like a burning wasteland of what looked like a desert but with all the sand melting and turning into glass. I looked around and then I noticed that there were buildings on fire, scratch that a whole town was on fire everything looked like a war-zone, and why is the sky is red.'

'This definitely did not happen in the series whatsoever!' I mentalay shouted in confusion

I then suddenly noticed a plume of black flame quickly dashing through the air towards where I was. I watched the flame dancing through the air coming towards where I was until it dropped to ground 7 metres away from me.

The black flame then materialized into a figure which slowly turned into that of a human being.

The sentient flame that turned into a human figure was staring at him with blood red eyes and black fire licking off of his pitch black skin if you can call it that.

" **So… you have finally arrived. I have been waiting for you arrival for quite some time."**

"Erm nice to meet you to but this does not appear to be halkeginia, did a nuclear holocaust happen or something?" ryan nervously rubbed the back

" **No this is not halkeginia, this is the Nevada dessert in an alternate dimension. But it is falling apart."**

"How come?" I said as I was witnessing a scene from an apocalypse as there were cracks in the sky and lighting bolts were pouring out of the cracks and holes and they pounding the area destroying anything in its path with a mighty exlosion and shockwave coming from it. And there were meteorites being pulled down from the sky and slamming into anything that was in its path.

" **The improbability drive terminal has been damaged and disengaged itself, and the normality restoration is in now in progress."**

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that."

" **It's the end of the world. Madness has come to an end in this world, destroyed and set aflame. And from the ashes peace will be created once again. That is the cycle of madness there will be peace first then madness will corrupt it and it will not disappear until it is destroyed. The improbability drive is a device that uses that madness to its advantage and uses it to bend and break the confines of reality and can be used for all kinds of things just like what I am now.**

"It sounds like you are playing god.

" **In a way, I technically am god of this world."**

I frowned a bit at that response so I decided to approach this differently.

" I'm sorry but what's your name?" I asked this sentient being.

The being tilted his head. **"A name? You mean a name that was given to you at birth by your parents. I do not remember it, I forgot my name a long time ago, I am mostly known by my title as the Auditor. And what do they call you?"**

"Ryan Brandt. Don't mind me asking but why am I here?" I asked him

" **As I said before, this world is falling apart after the terminal for the improbability drive was damaged by an unfortunate accident that involved a traitor." He reached his hand into his body that phased right through and pulled out a crimson data chip and a processor. "This is the latest improbability portable drive only smaller but it 10X more efficient if not more when it became sentient, you're here because the drive has demanded it to be you out of billions of other life forms in this world and the other worlds humans. I can't do it myself because I currently own a drive and it deemed me incompatible, the other user to the last portable drive became too corrupted and powerful and he later had to be destroyed so he was out of the question."**

"So you trust the insight of a computer that it didn't just pick someone at random."

" **Without a doubt, I don't question it. Even though I don't know why it picked someone out of all people in existence it has told me to bring you here.**

*Sigh*"Ok I'm game, I've been bored for a bloody long time and I simply can't go back. So this better be worth all of the trouble that I have been through for the past half an hour ago.

" **So be it."** He said while nodding in acceptance just before he burst into flames and flew right behind me and slamming me with a fused crimson fire like tendril with black flames and the processor and data chip with it merging into the nape of my spine.

"….!" It was impossible to scream from the amount of pain I was in where my body locked up from the amount of information that was processing and new data was uploaded into my brain and I could feel my muscles pulsating and hardening while at the same time it felt lighter. Brain cells were either multiplied while the inefficient cells were replaced with an Artificial Nano cells made by the Drive chip. My whole body felt like it was breaking down only to be reconstructed again from the inside making it better.

When the unpleasant ordeal was over I almost collapsed until by instinct I landed on one knee and my left hand on the ground.

"What…..Was that?"

" **That was the reformatting process , the data chip and processor kind of like uninstalled your original operating system and replaced it with a new one or more like upgraded it because most people like to cling onto their personality."**

"You could've warned me that it was going to be painful, it felt like some poured molten iron down your mouth and incinerate everything on the inside." Ryan glared at him.

" **But you survived that was what counts, besides I didn't tell you that because I didn't want any second thoughts during the process."**

Ryan just grumbled saying that it would've been appreciated if he had a fair warning to be prepared for it beforehand."

" **Enough with your complaining, now how do you feel?"**

"Actually the pain just went, In fact I feel much better than before."

" **Good, the information on how to use it should be uploaded into your brain and information on how to use my powers should be in there too."**

Just before I could say a word to him about those powers to him I felt a tug onto my leg, I looked down and saw that it was the same portal as before and it was really determined to capture me this time.

"Shiza it's back for me again!" he shouted while trying to pull his leg out."

 **Hm so it seems, I had to intercept you during a familiar summoning ritual out of all things and I'd rather I didn't because I didn't want anything to do with those Idiotic, snobbish and arrogant Nobles and rulers in that Halkeginia place because they are way to serious when it comes to their beloved Messiah Brimir, so much it has blinded them to see the truth of what the whole religious structure has become and…...**

" HEY! Enough with the backstory, you saved me from an unfortunate fate from this Summoning ritual to be enslaved for life by an underdeveloped evil pinkette?. So help a dude out and get me out of here, I don't want go through this again!"

" **No." he simply said without a care of sympathy.**

"Why the fuck not!?" Yan yelled at him

" **Because I need you to keep the improbability drive safe away from anyone that will use it against me while I deal with matters on this end that has come to my attention, that portal will take you to place where no one will find you."**

"What am I supposed to while I'm over there then!"

" **Do what you want to do, there are many things it will allow you to do to preoccupy yourself."**

"Gah!" the portal pulled me in even further and I was barely hanging on to the ground with my arms.

The Auditor sighed at the display and walked up to Ryan and kicked his arms forcing to let go.

"You're a prick!" ryan shouted at him through the portal till it closed up.

" **I know but you will thank me for this in due time."** He smirked.

He heard gunfire coming from the distance that was a building and their were two unidentified enemies that were shooting at and killing his subordinates

" **Hn, let's do this then."** He ignited into black flames flickered around his body and he took out a crimson halo and places it above his head and summons a Dragon sword and gave it a few practice swings before heading off to battle.

* * *

Yet again Ryan was back in that feeling of traveling through a time stream only for him to have a feeling of being cooked for a few seconds and then finally after that it had ended and Ryan noticed that he was somewhere different again.

He could smell something like countryside with fresh grass, except the grass he was standing on was nothing but scorched earth and grass that smelt really strong for his nose. he could not see anything but smoke covering his vision.

Ryan could not help but frown at who the smoke could have come from.

'Any moment now and the smoke will reveal my ungrateful new master. Well this has been an interesting hour of my life. I decided to quit my job only for me to run into and kill common street criminals and blow up a petrol station, I get a power up from a stranger who was on fire but coloured black and now I am stuck here in a very familiar scenario, no pun intended!' Ryan ranted mentally.

Suddenly there was a wild wind that suddenly blew away the smoke to reveal a short statured pink haired little girl. Ryan was almost going to start ranting again when he noticed the figure that was right beside her, it was Saito himself in his usual clueless and confused self. 'Oh thank fuck for that! Hold on Louise was the last person to summon a familiar I am very certain that there was no one that had their turn after her, so who could be my summoned then?"

The smoke lessened even more to reveal a figure, the figure was tall about 5ft 7 and the figure was unmistakably female because it was well developed in certain areas. Then Ryan could see long golden boots and bronze looking skin….. 'Wait, what?!'

"Eh?" I heard her say as I could now see that she was wielding a wand and pointing it to where I was. She had long reddish hair with brownish-gold coloured eyes and I instantly know who she was.

'MY SUMMONER IS KIRCHE!?' my eyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fiery Entrance

**A fiery Entrance**

Today was the day for the young second year nobles of the Tristianian magic academy, yes it was the day where they get to summon their very own servant beings called familiars. The familiars were creatures ranging from the average household pet to exotic looking and rare creatures and beasts, but only few mages have managed to summon those because they were of a higher magic rank than the rest.

Some of the nobles were excited for today, some were determined, some were nervous and one of them was feeling 2 out of the three emotions but instead she swapped ecstatic for dreading.

All of the students were now outside in the courtyards and had a teacher to supervise them all. The teacher was in his 40s who was wearing a dark blue robe and glasses. He was also really bald on his scalp with only the back and sides the only places to have hair.

He was currently supervising the students in an orderly fashion by whoever wishes to volunteer first. The student he was supervising was an average looking boy who summoned an odd looking creature known as a bugbear, in the mages society it was considered a good summon and he was quite proud of his achievement. Most of the other summoned familiars were mostly normal animals ranging from birds, horses, cats, dogs, reptiles etc. with a few exceptions of exotic creatures. Surprisingly there was someone who managed to summon a blue magnificent dragon out of all creatures that dwarfed over everyone and the familiars. In hindsight, most of the familairs were plain average summons that were just…"Meh" as in they were nothing special and just… average. Some gave off plenty of plenty of shocks and surprises, like the blue haired girl's blue dragon. And some were just underwhelming like the blonde haired with ringlets for hair who had summoned a tiny frog… yes, a frog.

"Alright who is next?" the teacher called out to the crowd

"Ah, that would be me. Guiche de Gramont, Mr Colbert." The boy said in a rather flamboyant way and swishing his rose around like a romantic prince. "I will summon the finest looking familiar this academy has ever witnessed, and then my fame will…."

"Would you kindly get on with it please? There are other people still waiting for their turn." Colbert interrupted him in his theatrical way of speaking, clearly impatient and eager to finish the session.

"Ah, of course… well then." He began his own chant for his summoning spell which made the earth rumble from underneath. The ground cracked and split apart as the earth rose. "Answer to my summons" Guiche finished his chant off with a flick of his rose wand, the rumbling stopped all of a sudden and what popped out of the ground was….an oversized mole.

"EH!?" Guiche face faulted at the unexpected outcome. It was not what he was expecting.

"Alright, moving on. who is next?" Colbert called out ot the crowd.

"I will go next, Mr Colbert." A tanned red head called out in a sultry and flirtatious way. A girl who just screamed sex appeal and was the most developed girl amongst the second years which made her look like a third year or someone in her early twenties.

"Ah, Miss zerbst. Whenever you are ready you can cast the spell." Colbert motioned for her to proceed with the summoning ritual.

"Of course" she smiled with confidence before she turned her head towards the crowd, more specifically where the Valliere girl was trying to make herself unknown as possible. "Are you watching me zero, I don't want you to miss my beautiful, divine and powerful familiar." She teased towards a girl in the crowd with pink hair with a tick mark on her forehead and was growling at her, she really didn't want to be reminded of what she said the day before.

"Just get on with it!" she yelled at her.

"Miss zerbst , the incantation please." Colbert interrupted the two before it would devolve into a full heated argument and mocking from the students again, sighing at the immaturity of the whole class who just laughed and jeered at Louise's dilemma. It was well known that Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière had a unique problem that was the first of its kind where a mage was unable to cast any spells without it resulting in a an explosion. The explosions as impressive as they were did not make Louise proud of them. They were the reason why she was mocked, degraded, looked down upon and shamed by her fellow peers, students, teachers and even her family treated her as a failure except one.

Kirche nodded and proceeded with the summoning incantation. She had every word spot on and the correct foci focused into her wand, gathering up the willpower into the tip of her wand. The ground infront of her lit up as a patch of grass just lit up in flames like a majestic fiery dance. She was doing so well and she was almost going to summon her familiar until… ***fsssst!***

Her wand had failed to deliver her familiar as the spell just fizzled out on the ground in front of her and the tip of her wand was lighting up like an ember.

The silence was so great for the zerbst girl and it felt like an eternity had passed for her. It was eventually broken by the sound of laughter by the pinkette.

"Well I don't see it anywhere; perhaps he didn't like the look of its new master and decided to run away from you. HAHAHA!" she said mockingly and then laughing up a fit.

The Zerbst frowned and turned around to face her rival "that's rich coming from you, you must of cursed me with your bad luck, Zero. I may have caught it from you. There was no way I could've gotten that wrong, I did everything right." She retorted back to her only to be ignored by more laughing from the Valliere.

The other students were baffled as well, they didn't know if they should laugh or not as they knew that she was a talented mage, capable of magic. 'So what went wrong?' Were their thoughts.

"You are correct about that Miss Zerbst, but I think it was your wand that was the cause. May I have a look at it?" Colbert politely requested to her.

She handed the wand over to Colbert and the teacher inspected the wand. "Miss Zerbst, were these runes here before?" he asked her only to get a confused tilt from her head in return while she walked over to see what was wrong with her wand.

"No, I honestly can't say that I have ever seen these before on my wand before." She replied to him just as confused as he was

The runes in question had appeared during the moment the incantation was done and the foci was about to be released. They appeared to be a combination of two symbols; one looked like an oval but with a line running across the centre and the other was a straight line with a hook at the top. The runes appeared to be alive as if it was trailing across the wand; the runes appear to be flickering and then change their colour to red and back to white again with more symbols appearing all of a sudden and then vanish in nothing. **(It's binary code in case if you're confused)**

"What do you think of this Tabitha?" Kirche motioned towards her friend who also came over and inspected the wand.

"Sabotage, possible" she said in her usual monotone way of speaking very little amount of words in a sentence.

"What, Who would dare sabotage me?" Kirche said, scandalised that someone would dare try and threaten to sabotage a Zerbst.

"Don't know." She responded with a shake of her head whilst scrutinizing the runes.

Colbert however was scribing down the details of the runes into his scrolls about the design. "This is fascinating, I have never seen anything like this but if it is a possible sabotage then I will have to figure out a way to dispel it. Until then is there anyone else that's left to the ritual?"

"I believe Miss Valliere still hasn't had her turn yet" she said slyly as if the wand mishap never happened. Everyone was now looking at said Valliere who was trying to hide behind the crowd and at the mention of her name she flinched, but soon resigned to her fate as she stepped forward to proceed with the ritual.

When she stepped forward, most of the class stepped further back away from her. No one had expected much from her while many were jeering at her as if expecting her to fail, which was most of the students present.

The pinkette had a determined frown etched onto her face, but she had her moment of doubt.

"Even after all of the boasting you made yesterday, do you think you can back up that claim by succeeding at summoning beautiful." Kirche challenged her.

"Of course." Louise said in haughty pout

She gripped her wand and focused her willpower into the wand and started her chant.

"My servant, that exists somewhere in this universe! My divine, beautiful and powerful and familiar!

Everyone was surprised and confused at such an original chant that was quite odd when be hearing the incantation that raised a few eyebrows.

"What is with that chant?" Said a blond haired girl with freckles and her hair styled with ringlet locks styled like a corkscrew.

"Well, it's original." Guiche answered the girl's question.

"I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart… Answer my guidance!" with a flick of her wand and pointing it in front of her.

 ***BOOM!***

The spell exploded on her….again.

"Damnit Zero!"

"That was to be expected from the zero."

"Are you alright Montmorency?" Guiche crouched down to check to see if the girl was injured. But the girl was staring at spot of the explosion in complete surprise at what the valliere had summoned.

"A human?" somebody called out

"Hey that outfit… he look like a peasant."

"Yep, no doubt about it."

The Valliere was standing in front of her summon twitching her arms as well as her face. Muttering incoherently about something like divine, beautiful and powerful familiar which translated that she was obviously not happy with what she got.

"Nothing less from someone who put up a huge front! And to think that you would summon a commoner!" Kirche voiced out her amusement and then every classmate joined in on the laughter.

"I just made a small mistake! Besides you still have yet to get a familiar after your failed attempt!" Loise countered and before Kirche could retort.

" Miss Zerbst! I think you can try again now. It seems the inhibiting runes have lessened and you should be able to overpower it if you give it a little more foci." Colbert informed Kirche who in turn gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you professor" she said merrily.

She retrieved her wand back from the professor and with a new wave of determination she got back into the usual spot and readied herself. "This time I won't fail like the zero in summoning a grand familiar." She said to rub more salt into the wounded vallieres pride. Said girl was shouting at the poor confused boy who was trying to get their attention.

She began with the same chant as before and built up her foci even stronger than before.

"It's showing signs of dispersing, try and give it more power Miss Zerbst! I am certain it is beginning to break!" Colbert encouraged her.

She complied by raising up her willpower even higher than it has ever gone before and she was starting to feel the effects of her willpower draining and was beginning to feel tired, but her determination to succeed overpowered her doubt and tiredness.

The runes crackled with blue electricity arcing round the wand and the runes were going frantic, changing themselves to red and soon letters started to pop up subliminally at an accelerated rate. And at the last syllable of her chant she flicked her wand and unlike the vallieres explosion and the anticlimactic fizzled out spell. The tip of her wand had ignited into a black and crimson fire that seemed to flicker for a moment until the floor in front of her had exploded into a pillar of black outlined with crimson flames.

The fire did not look normal nor did it sound like it, in fact it didn't make a sound. It just seemed to sound like heavy silence that blocks out all sound, nothing but a ringing in the ear was all they could hear.

Just as the flames had been extinguished everyone could hear the loud crashing noise it came with it when it had evaporated into thin air and wisps.

"W-what was that." someone said out loud

"That blast was even bigger than the zero's""

"Why were the flames black and Red tough?"

The questions soon ended when the smoke suddenly was dispersed courtesy of Tabitha. And within the smoke and small wisps of black fire on the scorched ground revealed a tall figure.

As the smoke cleared up the summon was revealed to everyone and to add further shock it was another human dressed mostly in black and dark clothing but with a white collared shirt underneath. His outfit certainly did not look plain looking and it had the sense of a mysterious and strong persona. His hair was midnight black and was mostly a mop but a good looking one at that with it mostly spikey. His hair slightly covered his ruby red eyes and they were emitting a strange red hue off of them that made him all the more mysterious. Also adding more points to his attractiveness was the evidence pointing towards several blushing girls.

His facial expression had seemed to change from annoyance to relief and then an eye opening shock when he saw Kirche standing right in front of him also wearing the same shocked expression.

"EEEHHH!"They both yelled simultaneously, pointing at one another.

 **(POV CHANGE,RYAN's)**

'I do not know whether to thank the divine intervention or curse it because I have no bloody clue on what to do in this situation. I had firmly believed I was going to end up with Louise, but instead I'm with kirche of all people?!' Mentally I was hitting the panic button 20x the needed amount because of this unexpected outcome.

"Kirche summoned a commoner as well?" and the hushed whispers of the pack of hyenas began to whisper amongst each other but did'nt quite get the hint that I could cleary hear them.

"Wow, Zero must've cursed her to fail this badly."

"Why is the commoner wearing so much black clothing, he looks like a shady criminal?" Various male students were voicing out their thoughts without keeping it to their damn selves.

'I am right you here you know?' I thought to them in irritation and with a twitching eye. Obviously I thought that their attitude was appalling. Nobility in this world was mostly bad in general with a few exceptions. They have no respect to anyone but themselves or anyone higher than them and they are so blinded by their own arrogance, ignorance, greed and selfishness it makes me sick to see it in person and not behind the screen. Although in the anime it didn't look quite as bad as you first see it, but now that I am in it and that outlook can change to something worse like realistic outcomes to different scenarios, but I could be overthinking it and the storyline would remain the same with me now in it.

"Hahaha! How unfortunate from a Zerbst to summon a commoner!" I saw louise jeering at kirche. 'Okay I know Louise is mostly the victim in bullying but bullying someone in return makes you no better than them.' I shook my head at her.

"Then who is that then?" I called out at her pointing at Saito who was trying to crawl away from Louise.

"Nobody, just a random commoner." She huffed

"Then how did a random person get into to what I can guess is an exclusive place such as this in the first place. He does not look like one of the members of staff"

Louise kept quiet while slowly looking towards the wall and biting her lower lip.

"He's right louise, you summoned him the same way I did after your turn." Kirche smirked at Louise's expression of twitching eyebrow and gritting teeth. Apparently she was indifferent to the whole summoning a commoner thing.

"Exactly, so don't mock somebody else who did the same thing as you and then mock them afterwards, it makes you sound like a hypocrite. " I said sternly to her despite that she had a reason to do so, but I was trying to get a message across by saying "don't tread in the same waters as the bullies unless you want to become one yourself."

Lousie was about to blow a blood vessel and was nearly going to go on a full on prejudiced rant on how I a commoner should not talk down to nobility like we are better than them. But luckily, Colbert stepped in and spared me from the bullshit that I did not need to hear.

"That is enough! Now Miss zerbst, Miss valliere you both need to complete the ritual.

"Professor Colbert, may I please try again." Louise asked in desperation for another retry. I snorted quietly at the display. So ungrateful, humans can do many things that a creature can't do however some creatures have abilities that outshine the humans like a dragon, but Louise here is viewing me and Saito as lower than a common animal or lower due to social statuses and differences that frankly annoyed and disgusted the hell out of me.

'Yep, another reason to feel sorry for Saito in the coming months. But despite all of the abuse he still ends up with her in the end, well excluding the 4th season of the anime, I mean come on, really? They got married for fucks sake and ended the series quite abruptly and skipped several more canon features in the novles!? Oh the late author of the series would be cursing at the anime staff for doing that in the afterlife. Bless his soul…' I ranted in my head before I fot interrupted by the stern teacher's voice.

"I can't allow that." Colbert shook his head in denial.

"Why? Louise looked mortified as the inevitable fact started to sink in.

"The ritual is a sacred one and trying for a second time will blaspheme against the ritual itself. Whether you like it or not, that boy is your familiar. The same thing applies to the young man over here that is tied with Miss Zerbst." Colbert informed her whilst pointing me out along with Saito who looked incredibly confused.

'Well, I guess this situation couldn't be that bad. I mean its Kirche, she is not exactly going to bite, right?...why is she looking at me like that?' I looked over to Kirche who seems to be eying me up with interest and other sultry and flirtatious things floating about in her mind. She didn't seem to be that bothered with the whole commoner summoning fiasco.

"I don't seem to mind actually, I think my familiar looks like he can handle himself quite well." She smiled at me.

'Well spotted, it seems she does live up to her name of coming from a military family background. That's good; she proves that she is no pushover" I mused to myself feeling impressed by her deduction.

"Of course you wouldn't mind you harlot." Louise sniffed indignantly.

"Oh, what was that zero? Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Kirche said coyly with a teasing smile plastered on her face.

"No! Why would I be jealous of you having a stronger looking commoner, he is still a commoner through and through and they are all barbaric just like your country which is no surprise because you allow them to become nobles in your country!" Louise strongly objected to being jealous of me being Kirche's familiar, although that comment about me being barbaric was highly unnecessary and completely untrue.

I scoffed at the barbaric part 'Barbaric am I? let's see your reaction on how you react to my people's way of leading a country, despite the many problems that are going on, but on the contray most of our citizens are pretty happy and content with the way things are compared to the people in the ancient times.'

"That's enough! Now would you please proceed with the binding ritual?" Colbert interfered with the childish squabbling.

Louise grumbled to herself feeling totally humiliated, big time. She had no choice but to accept Saito as her familiar.

Kirche on the other hand didn't seem to mind the fact that I came from a normal 'commoner' background, so she was more willing to swallow her pride to bind me as her familiar despite her being a noble. She knew that it would leave a bad taste in certain people's mouths that she knew of… but she will deal with that later on.

Louise grabbed Saito by the back of his collar forcefully who was trying to crawl away and she said some BS about privileges about working under a noble. And with a quick chant she kissed him reluctantly on the lips that shocked Saito and it looked very awkward in my Point of view, like a first date with an arranged set up date kind of awkward.

And then the binding happened straight after Louise had pulled away from the kiss. The runes were burned onto his left and he was in a lot of pain, but eventually he passed out. He screamed a little but he tired holding it in. he just wasn't as tolerant to the pain like I am.

"Bit disappointing, but nothing I can't handle." I muttered to myself. I then frowned slightly to myself. 'That did sound a bit arrogant of me when I said that, doesn't make it any less true though.'

"Miss Zerbst it is your turn?"

"Of course~" she said sultrily that made me gulp. Her tone was way too mature sounding for a 17-18 year old girl. 'I am going of need a lot of patience and tolerance in dealing with her, less I want to lose my…Ahem!' I sweat dropped nervously when she sashayed her hips towards me in a tantalising way.

She made a swish and flick of her wand at me and chanted the binding ritual, and when she was done she was going in for the kiss. She pressed her voluptuous body up to mine, with her chest area pressed really close and she cupped my cheeks with both hands. She is good at this game, I can see why she is never interested in most of the males because they are absolute pushovers or they are that lazy that they let the women do all the work. This sort of action would've worked on enticing nearly every male in this academy even me if I was their age, but they are not like me because I have better control over my hormones than the rest of these horny brats, even better now after I had that IMPdrive implanted in my neck and augmenting my body.

Just as she was going in for the kiss, I raised two fingers to her lips completely stopping her. Apparently that sort of action had shocked her including everyone else with different views.

Kirche was absolutely certain that he was like every male and he would just give in to the kiss.

"Sir I know you may be scared but you need to proceed with the ritual, it is sacred."Colbert tried to persuade him to continue on with the ritual. And rid him of his doubts.

"I am not afraid of a little burn and I couldn't care less about your sacred ritual. What I want to know is why is she trying to kiss a random stranger when it is common courtesy to introduce herself first before getting to know the person of whom she is trying to kiss, it just makes her look like some kind of creepy weirdo and is forcing herself onto me against my will." Ideadpanned back at colbert.

"Eh?" everyone said who blinked at my comment

Louise sort of flinched at that one comment about the sacred ritual as well as a few of the more fanatical Brimiric followers which was most of the students in slight anger.

Kirche on the other did not look offended, but she looked on with intrigue, until she nodded at that logic."Alright if you insist, I am Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst. May I know the name of my familiar?" she asked politely.

"Thank you Kirche, my name is Ryan Brandt. And would you please not call me familiar it sounds degrading." I waved off the name of familiar, as irefused to be called that.

Kirche shruged"That is acceptable, now then shall we?" she said while leaning up to me trying to take advantage of the situation, not on my watch.

I suddenly caught her off guard by wrapping my right arm around her waist firmly that surprised her about his bold move against her. And then she looked into his powerful red eyes that were like rubies. And then Ryan smirked playfully. "Sorry about this, but only I will lead first."

"Oh my, now aren't you a gent-." she was suddenly interrupted by a sudden kiss that never gave her a chance to speak. The kiss itself had left Kirche in a blissful state that she had not had in a long time or never had felt like this before. And she had quickly melted into the kiss.

Just before the kiss could go any further, Colbert decided to interrupt the moment and it seemed to wake Kirche up and she jumped right out of my arms with a big blush on her face. Not once has she been beaten at her own game. 'go figure' I thought to myself while chuckling at her and everyone else's reaction that was like a gaping fish whose face was absolutely flushing in embarrassment and shock that a commoner had the balls to do that to a noble. There was a lot of jealousy flaring around the crowd that was directed at the both of us, but mostly towards me from the males. 'Big whoop, if they have a problem I will give them one in due to time if they want to bitch about it to me.' Louise looked shocked, scandalised and kind of disgusted at the both of us either it was from a noble kissing a commoner which was silly because Kirche was the one who initiated it at first, I just delivered the climax and surprisingly I did it rather well. Or, the sight of us making out in front of the class unashamed and quite erotically was what put off the uppity little snooty pink princess.

I wasn't laughing for long until I could feel a lot of burning pain on my right forearm and I lifted up my sleeve of my trench coat and long shirt. To see a lot of runes being burned into my skin, but strangely he recognised that they were not runes but a binary code. It was a weird design at first because they looked really small and there were hundreds of small digits all crammed into a small space at the middle of my fore arm, and if I look closely I could see that the digits were moving downwards as if it was a real computer program.

'Does this have something to do with that auditor guy?'

Colbert looked shocked at the sight of these runes.

"Erm sir? Are you feeling okay." I asked him

"Most interesting, these were the same runes that interfered with Miss Zerbst's ritual." He said while scribbling the runes down into his notebook.

I couldn't help but cough awkwardly quietly 'yep, definitely him.'

"Alright class that will be it for today, you can now go back to your dorms with your familiars. The larger familiars will have to remain outside!" he called out to the class and everyone took off levitating off of the ground and floating way and left with their familiars.

"That is cool, but where is the exercise in that? It just does not seem to be worth it if you are going to abuse that spell every time because you are a lazy bastard in going places that is not too far away" I muttered to myself.

"Shall we head back?" kirche said to me but was kind of avoiding my eyes still kind of flushed from the kiss.

Before I could reply I looked over to where Saito had passed out and I could see Louise asking Colbert for help in getting Saito to her room. Not to mention she was prodding him and kicking him in the side only to get nothing from the unconscious Saito.

I sighed at this and I made my way over to Saito's unconscious body and lifted him up over my shoulder in a fireman's lift with ease as I was a lot taller, developed and broader than Saito "up you go."

"Hey what are you doing with my familiar!?" Louise yelled at me angrily.

"What does it look like I'm doing; I'm helping him out by dropping him off at your room."

"Stay out of this, my familiar has nothing to do with you or your Germanian master."

"On the contrary it does have something to do with me, I may not personally know him (AN:Cough!) but we come from similar places that understands one another. Whether you like it or not on whether I should help him or not is not entirely up to you and anyone could step into help." I told her without a shred of care what she thought of me.

She huffed haughtily at me "Fine, take my familiar up to my room at one." she commanded me with her arms crossed to which it kind of pissed me off with her superior holier than thou attitude towards me. But I just stood there staring at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for!" she yelled at me, whilst pointing at me.

"I am waiting for the magic word of manners, begins with p, ringing any bells yet?" I said as If i was poking at an explosive IED mine.

"I don't need to show manners to a commoner!" she objected to that strongly.

"Well, you are on your own then." I said simply while removing Saito from my shoulder.

"Alright! Would you…. Please…. move my familiar to my room." She said quietly while walking off to her dorm. Although she muttered it out and It technically didn't count, but I just couldn't be bothered to poke her more that I have already done.

"Now that's wasn't so difficult." I said following her and Kirche not far behind who was quite amused by my actions towards Louise, scratch that towards the nobility. That takes serious bravery for a commoner to talk down to a noble like that, if it were the higher class nobles, royalty or the clergymen and religious leaders of the church of Brimir they would've tried to have him executed for his insolence, disrespect and heresy.

We reached the student female dorms that Kirche and Louise resides in and I dropped off Saito onto Louise's bed without her permission. I walked out of the room and turned back round expecting a thank you, but all I got was the door slammed in my face.

"You're welcome!" Bloody hell, would it kill her to at least say thank you. She's treating me like I'm some sort of plague because of my association with Kirche. I shrugged to myself, deciding not to care about the matter for now and decided to go to Kirche's room which was not too far down the hallway.

I entered the room with Kirche and I walked in to see a lavish looking room that is well suited for the passionate individuals like Kirche. 'Not bad, I even smell lavender and I think that's cinnamon in this room; such are the privileges of nobility. But you can easily buy stuff like this back home.' I sighed to myself at the end of that thought 'I wonder how my cousin and uncle is doing. I just can't go back or else I would be giving them more trouble. Shit! those damned street mobs just appeared out of nowhere and it all went to shit after that. All because I wanted to quit my job.? HA! Which reminds me, I have most of the project saved onto my memory stick, and that was mostly my work in the first place along with a couple of others who just dumped their workload on me. Try and sue me now and you can't sue my family because my parents are dead and my uncle and cousin are both on tour of duty with my cousin serving in the Kommando Spezialkräfte of the German Bundeswher forces but he never told me that he was part of it, I just figured it out. But I have no idea of what my uncle's profession is, all that I know is that he is in a branch of the British military or something, he never specified where because he is not allowed to.'

"Nice room." I said while nodding to myself and dropping off my bags that I still had with me which was a relief.

"Thank you. So is there anything you wanted to know?" Kirche smiled pleasantly as she sat down on her bed just looking at me in observation and curiosity.

"I could ask for anything on anything that is about this place, the countries or society. But why don't we start with you first."

"Me?" she said tilting her head in confusion.

"Anything that you can tell me about yourself, from your likes and dislikes to hobbies and anything you would like to share with me." I said to her politely, as mother used to say "treat people with respect at first and only if they deserve your respect if they spit on it." Well I know she torments aand teases Louise with the whole "Zero" crap, but I'm hoping that will change soon.

This was a first for Kirche, not once in her life has anyone wanted to get to know her as a person. Boys would just usually ogle at her, try and charm her with these fake smiles and their eyes gluing themselves on anywhere on her body excluding the face. They also try to seduce her with these words that sounded so rehearsed many times like she heard it many times before. Not once has any male took an interest in her personally which was a new experience for Kirche.

So kirche with a new interest on her mind was eager to explore this new feeling and she conversed with me about herself and her family background. To which I didn't know that she actually has two older sisters. Weird, I never knew about this. One sister was about my age, only a year or two older and the other was 26. The mother was actually pretty young when she had them though and she is in her late 30s/early 40s from what I could gather, and her father was old already into his 70s(EW!)And he was a general of the Germanian military. He was slowly starting to dislike him because that means that the mother's marriage was arranged at a young age and also conceived a child at 17 or 18. The father had actually wanted a son as an heir to take up the family name and refused to hand it to one of her daughters and then started to ignore Kirche's mother due to his old age. And then he had the nerve to try and arrange a marriage to a guy who was three decades older than her and that is why she ended up in this academy.

"Wow, your dad is an asshole." I commnted with slight disgust and slight anger.

Kirche snorted, not feeling offended that I just insulted her father "Tell me about it, he almost did the same thing with my sisters. Luckily they found a way out of it by serving in the military that thankfully doesn't discriminate against females that treats them slightly better than father ever did." She explained to me. Kirche then looked towards the sun and noticed that it was getting dark. "Oh my? I better get going; I have to meet up with Styx." She said whilst getting up and making her way towards the door.

"Who?" I said trying to remember whothat person was as it felt kind of familiar.

"A third year who comes from a high noble family somewhere in Germania." She shrugged at the explanation that made him seem like "Just another admirer" in her language.

"Is he a decent person?" I said as I might know who that person is.

"Erm, I think so?" She sounded unsure about it, meaning she did not know him that well.

"How long have you known him?" I questioned her.

"About three weeks ago, but I have only seen him twice because I was pretty busy with classwork then, which was such a pain. Now I am using this time to catch up." Kirche smiled.

"You should probably use that time to get to know him, he might not be as he seems." I said with a tone of caution, call it paranoia but I may be getting a tad bit of overprotectiveness for my master's sake as in I didn't want her harmed. I genuinely feel as if it is my duty to keep her from harm and I hoped this was not influenced by the rune in anyway.

Kirche raised an eyebrow at me sceptically. "And how would you know this?" she asked of me.

"Just a feeling, I have seen these kinds of things happen before where some people try and het with people for ulterior motives in their hearts and minds."

"I assure you I will be fine Ryan." She smiled. "But thank you for worrying about me, that's very sweet of you."

"Just looking out for you." I said while smiling back at her and she smiled back and she left the room in bit of rush all of a sudden.

(3rd POV)

On the other side of the door kirche stood where she was with her cheeks slightly blushing. She then went to touch her lips until she shook her head and walked down the hallway down to the first floor where she had promised to meet Styx.

'Just from one kiss and he is already on my mind, and aside from Tabitha he is the second person in this place I have opened up to. What are these feelings? This feels… different? But it feels right, could it be? No…' she shook her head in denial. 'Whether I am or not it will never be allowed, he is only a commoner, a strong looking one but a commoner none the less.' She sighed in disappointment.

Ryan was left alone in the room with nothing to do. So he decided to empty out his bag to see if he had everything in there.

In his backpack were the standard things like a water bottle, some energy drinks and a flask of hot coffee, there were no food in my backpack as he was supposed to get food when he got to St Pancras station. 'Oh well' he mentally shrugged to himself. He didn't feel like sleeping at the moment so he unscrewed the top of the flask and poured some coffee into the lid of the flask. The coffee was still nice and warm so he wasn't complaining. 'Oh wait, has coffee been invented in this place yet? They have tea don't they? It better be damn good tea if there isn't any fucking coffee!' he mentally growled.

After Pouring more coffee into his cup, he decided to bring out his laptop that fortunately was not damaged. He turned it on and waited for it to boot up, but when it got onto the desktop background; he immediately noticed a major problem that was located on the bottom left of the screen on the taskbar.

"THERE'S NO FUCKING WI-FI CONNECTION!" Ryan Shouted out at the screen in slight rage before silencing himself as he winced at his own volume and he thanked the man who designed this academy to construct sound proofed walls, probably magical walls.

His worst nightmare has come to life. He is stuck in a world with no internet and no one can even grasp the basics of computer engineering or Information technology it. 'Hell, let's see them get around electricity, how long do you think it will take for them to understand that it is not magic.' He snorted to himself at that one.

Just before he was about to break stuff in his fit of rage he saw that the Wi-Fi icon was making a connecting to somewhere. Ryan was curious as to where it could possibly find a wireless connection. When he clicked on it he saw that the laptop was connected to something called the IMP Drive wireless access point.

'Imp Drive?' he rubbed the back of his neck. 'Can it really do the impossible?'

He then saw that there was an application being installed onto his laptop. 'This better not be a virus or malware.' he frowned.

When the program finished installing itself he found out it was a coding program or a command prompt that was linked to the IMP Drive in the back of his neck. Having no clue on what this was for he noticed that there was a help guide icon conveniently placed in the program, so he decided to go over a tutorial and understand what this whole thing about the IMP drive was all about.

 **(8 minutes later)**

'Okay I may have got a general gist on the whole thing. So what this Improbability Drive actually does is it gives me the power to mess with realism, like creating things from nothing like in those RTS games like supreme commander, company of heroes and command and conquer except they still need resources to build the units. This drive kind of works on a similar structure on where I can create many things with this, like alter the structure of a person, vehicle or building making them better and stronger. I can also affect the environment in a way that seems impossible.' He mused to himself

Deciding to test this theory out, he held out his hand and tried to perform a weapon spawn like the Auditor according to the documented files of him that shows him doing it that was explained in detail from a certain video. He also read the tips that would help him in conjuring the objects mentally, all he needed to do was he just had to think about it, simple as that.

 ***FWOOM!***

In a quick burst of black flame, a FOX Stealth Carbon Titanium knife had appeared out of nowhere straight into his right hand by the grip. This action had caught me by surprise but not long after I had mad grin on my face like I was given the best Christmas gift ever. I also felt a bit of a drain to my stamina and I saw on the screen that there was something like a currency that just slightly decreased by about a few hundred points before it slowly regenerated.

"Let's test this out more outside." he said to myself as I turned the laptop back into sleep mode and then closed the laptop screen and placed it back into my bag and hid it under the bed, he didn't need some nosy people looking into my things.

He then remembered something earlier as he reached into his inside coat pockets and pulled out the same Sig Sauer P226 pistol from earlier. 'I forgot I still had this, probably best to keep this with me unless some idiot noble decides to try something. Oh wait!' he suddenly remembered that he still had something that would be useful that was in his backpack. he searched through the backpack and pulled out an X26 Taser and a stun baton (This one is more for CQC), don't ask how he got this as it was a gift from his uncle. Of course he still had the expandable steel baton with him, so he kept it in one of his coat pockets that would be easy to whip out and bash someone with it. People may think he is a bit overly paranoid and cynical when armed to the teeth with a lot of weapons when he is walking around some unknown areas 'trust me the amount of people I have met will definitely give you a really bad day that could give you trouble, look at you funny or either try to rob you or kill you. And today I may have reached a milestone of encountering more crazy people that I would no doubt come to dislike or outright hate.

he armed myself up while keeping the lethal weapons inside recently spawned in holsters that he kept hidden in the inside of his coat including the Taser and the knife. And the non-lethal weapons were kept on the outside of his coats in certain pockets.

After putting the laptop back in its bag, he walked out of the room and closed it behind himself. He pulled out the pistol and checked the amount of rounds he had. He gave a satisfied nod and slid the magazine back into the gun and flicked the pistol onto safety to make sure he wouldn't end up accidently shooting himself.

"Better to protect myself than be an oblivious fool to new surroundings." he said to himself, nodding at his own logic. It was a whole new world filled with archaic beliefs that were unfair to some and you could be putting yourself in dangerous if you didn't stop and think before you act.

Speaking of fool, here comes one now.

He saw Saito run past him in a hurry and he looked at him with an expression to tell him to make a run for it, shrugging to himself he decided to follow him.

He was running alongside Saito down a stairwell and he looked desperate to escape for some reason. "So, why are we running?" Ryan asked while they were running down the stairs that seemed pretty endless like the stair well in Devil May Cry 1

"Isn't it obvious!? These people have kidnapped us and that crazy pink haired girl is forcing me into being her slave for life, it must have been the same with you, right?" he was clearly panicking ad he chose to run rather than think things through carefully.

Ryan nodded at that "In a sense, yes I kind of am in the same predicament as you, but I think you need to stop and listen for a sec." he tried to convince him but he was interrupted by a inhuman shriek.

"Get back here Familair!" shouted a pink haired banshee shrieking from at the top of the stairwell.

"No time to explain she is right behind us! We just need to find the exit and then we are free!" said Saito who was more focused on escaping than talking things through, Ryan would be the same in his shoes if Louise was on his tail.

"Suit yourself, you will find out the reason soon enough anyway." Ryan muttered out..

"Nani?" Saito looked at him in question as he didn't hear him clearly.

"Nothing." Ryan said simply ignoring his look of confusion.

They reached the second floor hallway and they saw Guiche and that 1st year girl that was his latest victim. 'What was her name again?'

"I'm good at baking soufflés" said the innocent 1st year.

"I would love to try one "The blonde fop said in his obnoxiously flamboyant attempt of being charming towards this naïve and oblivious girl.

"Really!? The girl said in admiration for the boy if the sparkling eyes and blushing cheeks were any indication.

"Of course Katie…" Katie that was her name. "I would not lie in front of your eyes." Ryan resisted the urge to fly in, point at him and shout "Bullshit!" to him like a certain Karl Pilkington, although it would be pretty funny, even hilarious.

Ryan then noticed that Saito was not standing next to him behind cover anymore and as he looked around the corner, he sighed in disappointment and slight embarrassment to see him crawling on the floor to get past them like Solid Snake.

Just as Guiche was about to spot him, Ryan immediately sprang into action, there was no way he wanted to get caught with Saito in the act. So he spawned in a magazine and turned to a random page that was bound to be hot. I grinned and then I threw it across the hallway to land on the back cover while the pages were open. When Guiche heard the noise he looked to his left and down on the floor and saw of what looks to be an art book of realistic looking and beautiful women in very seductive, provocative and sexually alluring outfits, lingerie and also showed their beautiful naked bodies as well. "Oh Brimir! Such divine artwork, such beautiful and angelic wo-" he said while crouching down grasping the magazine in awe while a trial of dblood was pouring out of his nose and was on the verge of passing out until...

"Lord Guiche? Is something wrong?" Katie asked him and Guiche jumped up on the spot completely knocking out of his moment. "OH Err Katie, n-nothing is wrong at all!" He shouted uncharacteristically nervous while attempting to hide the Porn magazine behind his back, a bit poorly though.

While they were distracted Saito and Ryan made a run for it. "Wow, that actually worked? Somehow I find that to be pretty sad." Ryan muttered while his face was set in a deadpan. They had to hurry though, because he can hear Louise gaining on them fast, which was surprising for her smaller and petite body.

We then reached the ground floor of the dorm's foyer that had a fountain in the middle of the room. "An exit!" Saito called out

"Don't get your hopes up- annnnd he's not listening." He tried to tell him as he ran past two people which one of them was Kirche and the other guy she was meeting up with that Ryan couldn't care about. 'Oh crap, they're right behind us.' He heard the trio of nobles with Guiche and Katie joinnging the manhunt with Louise. Ryan looked around and luckily found an open window to which he dived out of and rolled when I landed with the laptop case tucked neatly to my side to prevent it from getting in the way.

I ran around the building to see Saito floating in the air and being tossed around in the air like a toy by Guiche while he looked to be enjoying himself at Saito's torment.

He then saw Saito looking straight at the two moon and shouted in shock and bewilderment at seeing the strange sight, even he had to admit that this was really strange for someone like himself or another person from Earth to witness this, It was weird for a spectator to the story such as Ryan that is now suddenly pulled into the story.

He then walked up to the group and shouted up towards Saito. "I tried to tell you, it's pointless in running when there is nowhere to go!" I called out to him and alerted all of the nobles to my presence."

"Oh, Ryan! Why are you here?" said Kirche who was surprised to see me all of a sudden.

"I heard the commotion which started off with an explosion." I said while glancing at louise. Then I saw him running like he was trying to escape from someone and I tried to convince him to stop by explaining the situation more clearly to him." I said while Louise was not happy with what I just said.

"I did explain his current situation clearly to the familiar , he is supposed to be my familiar for life and do everything I tell him to do!" Louise ranted.

"And look how that turned out for you? Do you really think he would be happy to be snatched up from his home and expected to serve you for the rest of his life?" I shook my head at her.

"Of course, he should be honoured to be working for a high class noble such as I." louise said haughtily.

Twitching in a bit of aggravation slightly at that comment she had made while I could literally feel the hypocrisy just oozing off of her, In fact I could feel it almost everywhere in this academy. Kirche didn't have much of it so she was fine apart from a haze that felt so alluring that was coming from her. But everyone else in front of me just blinded me with such negative emotions. The only people I could exclude off the list were Katie and Saito.

Saito was just blank with confusion, innocence and a slight perverted presence that was coming from him. He was also in a state of panic mostly coming from the alternate world scenario and the fact he is still being flung around like a ragdoll by Guiche.

Katie was actually pretty innocent, with not a lot of the noble hypocrisy within her at all. In fact my instincts,if I can call it that? She was actually a really kind and pleasant girl, albeit incredibly naïve with the whole Guich admiration and love thing to which I felt really sick and disgusted towards Guiche and felt really sorry for Katie when she comes to realise that he is not who she thinks he is.

Guiche had an aura presence of self-appointed superiority that had strongly corrupted his common sense and sense of judgement, there was also greed and selfish nature mixed in with lust which made him in to what he is now, a playboy. There was also a fact that he has yet to stop playing with Saito's ragdoll body that is still being flung about. This was just obviously bullying.

Ryan decided that he had enough of watching him torment Saito so he walked up to Guiche and confronted him "Excuse me, but would you kindly put him down now? I think he has had enough." I asked him politely with a hint of sterness added to it.

"Be quiet peasant! Can't you see I am enjoying this moment." He answered back rudely and brushing Ryan;'s request off like he was nothing of importance.

Ryan should've expected that from this sort of place, of course they would treat him lower than dirt but to ignore him over tormenting an innocent boy who just wanted to go home? Absolutely. Fucking. disgusting!

"I said… excuse, ME!" I shouted at him while grasping his wand hand tightly.

"What are you doing!? Get your dirty hands off of me this instant common- AGGHH!" he screamed while I squeezed his hand in a vice like grip that made him squirm and Ryan forced his hand down to slowly drop Saito onto the ground with a bit of a hard landing, but he was fine.

Everyone present were shocked to see Ryan manhandling Guiche and one of them reacted by preparing to draw out his wand against him, but Ryan was quicker to draw out his Taser at the one threatening him with a wand, because he could feel his malice and desire to harm or kill him just oozing off of him.

"Ryan, what are you doing!?" Kirche gasped in shock.

"Helping him, I refuse to standby and spectate this bully taking sick pleasure out of simply tormenting this boy here just for a laugh." I replied coldly.

"You Damn Degenerate, do you know who I am, I am Gui-AHHH!" Guiche screamed again while Ryan interrupted him by squeezing his wrist even harder.

"I don't care who you are! Your name and your title do not excuse you from your actions. And you!" Ryan shouted over to the tall looking noble with swept back hair with long sideburns and bushy eyebrows who had his wand drawn and was leaking his hostility straight at him.

"Put your wand away! I am simply only disarming this guy here to stop him from bullying that guy over there, he was close to passing out."

"I couldn't care less about that filthy peasant, you should of ignored him and simply walked on." Styx spat out as he sneered at them both.

"Styx! I know it was funny at first that he had run away from the Zero, but Ryan does have a point. Guiche shouldn't've carried on tormenting him; he is still a human being." Kirche had tried to reason with him so he wouldn't harm her familiar and in defence of Louise's familair, which Ryan couldn't help but respect that from her. And they say that Germania is barbaric? Ryan will just have see to that for himself and not trust the words of a biased Brimiric nation.

"Commoners are still human? HAHAHA don't make laugh! These degenerates are lower than scum, and it is we nobles who are the superior ones as it has always been that way for many years. And this peasant had dared to defile your body of what's rightfully mine with his disgusting lips!" he said with so much venom coming out of his mouth as he was almost close to losing himself to his rage. Hostility, malice, envy and anger were two different emotions that Ryan could feel off of him; anger was like am outburst of pure raging fire and hostility was the feeling of someone trying to pierce you with a sharp object, Mixing the two together was like someone trying to stab him with a scorching hot piece of iron. He could also feel Envy that was lurking around him which would explain on what his rage was fuelled by and why he wanted to harm him, or kill him.

Ryan could see Kirche recoiling in horror and disgust at what had he had said about her familiar and specifically about her. Ryan growled to himself. It was only a three weeks and has only met her twice and he is already claiming her as his without putting her feelings up for consideration. 'What the hell is she to him, a trophy? I can understand on why he would want to get with her, she is from a powerful family, same as Louise, Guiche and Tabitha who is secretly royalty. Add to the fact that she is most probably the most beautiful and most popular girl in this academy.'

"Jealous over a kiss?" I scoffed. 'If I recall, it was only the binding ritual, it's nothing to get mad about." I narrowed my eyebrows at him.

"SHUT UP COMMONER! DO NOT QUESTION ME! THAT WAS NOT HOW IT WAS AT ALLFROM WHAT IHAVE BEEN TOLD! YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" he bellowed out.

"Ok, now you are just acting like a fucking child. Just calm your anger down and put your wand away as you will most likely cause harm to people around you! I also have your underclassman in a wristlock and I can feel some sort of energy being pumped into that wands of yours, do you want him to be harmed or die as well?" I questioned his motives, to which the rest of the shocked spectators that soon gathered nodded at that logic, although some were reluctant to admit that the commoner was right.

"He's right styx, you are putting his life in danger as well as my familiar's! Please just let this go!" Kirche tried to reason with him, but Styx was way past the point of reason.

"The only one will die will be you, you filthy rat!" he straightened his arm and just before a he could he launch one of his magic chants "Fir-UReReReKeKK!" Styx soon spluttered out an incoherent, slurred and gibberish speech as he was interrupted mid chant of a basic fireball spell.

Ryan pulled the trigger on his Taser that shot out two electrical conductive probes/prongs connected by electrical wires to the gun itself. The probes jabbed themselves into the noble's chest sending electrical surges of 50,000 volts that locked the muscles of his body in place and causing a lot of pain throughout his body's nervous system and fell flat on his face while he was screaming into the grass and dirt.

Ryan let Guiche go who was cradling his hand and Ryan walked up to Styx and kicked the wand out of his hand, and restrained his arm by locking both arms behind his back.

"What the hell is wrong with you to put your underclassman in danger like that!? I should kill you for that stupid and reckless stunt that you pulled!" I shouted sternly and frusiosly at him.

"Unhand me you bastard! You dare to assault me? Your better ?I shall- ***THAWK!*** " he was interrupted by Ryan's fist to the back of his head.

"Shut it scumbag!" I shouted back at him.

"What's going on here!?" shouted a female voice that came along with the same male teacher from earlier.

"Miss loungevelle, Professor Colbert! Styx just went mad and tried to kill my familiar and guiche."Kirche explained to them, not bothering or intending to defend Styx's honour.

Both of them frowned and turned towards the witnesses. "Is this true?" Colbert asked them and they all nodded even Louise who had a grip on Saito's jacket and Saito was shocked at seeing me use the familiar weapon on the noble.

"They were mostly trying to stop him **(Points at Saito)** from escaping and the blonde boy here had casted a levitation spell or something on him and kept on playing with him by flinging him around in the air. I did'nt like what he was doing, so i tried to ask politely to put him down and he just brushed me off rudely and then I reacted in a more forceful manner by disarming him and lowering him down safely. and by then, this idiot underneath me drew his wand against me in a clear threatening manner because I might've felt some kind of strong energy coming from his wand and I know he was going to discharge it disregarding his underclassman's safety and life, so I acted in self-defence as soon as he spoke even a few syllables to his spell, I acted in self-defence and I disarmed him and restrained him accordingly. As well as save this ungrateful brat's life as well." Ryan explained his actions to the teachers.

"Is what he said all true?" Colbert had asked seriously again, they all nodded again including Louise reluctantly despite her noble pride against Ryan.

"Alright, we will take it from here. Restrain him and take him to the headmaster's office!" He called out towards some guards and magic staff.

"What! Are you really going to believe the words of a commoner!? He is the one that needs to be punished!" he kicked and he screamed until Ryan shut him up by pistol whipping him across the back of his head with the butt of my Taser knocking him out.

"Was that really necessary?" Colbert asked me narrowing his eyes at me.

"He was resisting arrest." Ryan answered nonchalantly as he got off of the noble's back.

Colbert sighed "I will let you off with a warning since you saved one of our student's life, but please be careful with who you provoke in future." He warned him

"I will keep that in mind, but I will not hesitate to do it again unless if I feel threatened or someone either threatens someone close to me or an innocent bystander." I said sternly to him to which he nodded in return.

"I suppose that will be acceptable, but please do be careful in future." Colbert said and walked off with the unconscious student to the headmaster's office.

Guiche had already walked off with Katie following him still cradling his hand and he was giving me glares before he left the scene, but he didn't voice out his displeasure at me and start a scene, which as good. But he was a bit annoyed at his ungratefulness, probably by the fact that Ryan just humiliated him in front of the girl he was trying to woo.

Louise and Saito left next without saying a word and Saito looked nervously at me and gave a nod at me in thanks to which he nodded in return.

He was then left alone in the courtyard with Kirche who looked sad.

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just another dead end." She sighed sadly.

"In what exactly?"

"Love, my runic name is Kirche the ardent and like a torch I am easy to set alight and burn brightly, yet at the same time easy to snuff out. I just can't find anyone who will love me deeply and not just my family name or my body. People call me a harlot all because I am getting all of the attention from the boys, but all I am truly seeking is a worthy man, but this school has proven to be no good. The boys and men that I have been with are all egotistical, arrogant and consumed with greed, no respect for others and pride in only themselves it is sickening, I do not want to love a man like that." she said with her head dropping in sadness.

Ryan's eyes widened in surprise and awe at this girl…no, Woman. This strong willed woman had such a good morality after all, he was so wrong about her. 'This is the Ardent? She is really passionate about love and not just… you know?'

"Kirche." I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She flinched from the contact which caused her to blush brightly and suddenly she had decided to do a complete 180 on her mood.

"W-well I guess it doesn't matter anymore." She said now recovered back into her normal sultry an ardent personality.

"Eh?" I simply said as I was caught off guard from the sudden 180 turn.

"It was a shame he turned out like that, but it's his fault for losing it himself just like that. Besides, you looked so cool in confronting him~!." She said so passionately while trailing her finger across my chest.

When she was trailing her finger across Ryan's chest she could feel his muscles that are not too bulky, but more of a lean kind of toned, but she could feel the good quality of the muscle as she traced her finger across the ridges of his six pack. Most Commoners who eat properly have always had strong bodies as they were always used to everyday manual labour, whereas the average noble mage were either fat, scrawny, lazy or they were just physically weak to do anything required physical work, except magic. To Kirche who was feeling up his chest through his open jacket and his shirt's fabric was appreciating the density of these muscles as she blushed at the feel of it and then had quickly moved her hand.

"Oh er, thanks." Ryan said in confusion and at the sudden change of moods, while also blushing at the close contact of Kirche just admiring his muscles.

"Thank you Ryan, I appreciate your concern for me." she smiled apprecuiatively.

"Just looking out for you Kirche" I chuckled while I smiled softly at her.

Kirche's face lit up a few shades more and quickly turned around headed and quickly headed back to the dorm. "E-right I think we should head back now!" she said hastily. 'What was that about? Why am I feeling this way? Gah! This is too bothersome I need to sleep this stress off.' She mused to herself.

'Damn this really is an anime. Hasn't even been half a day yet and I already have someone falling for me, well not yet but the seeds have already been planted. I just think she hasn't experienced true love yet? Despite her Ardent persona.' Ryan thought about this current development.

Ryan and Kirche entered the dorms foyer room but with Kirche leaving me behind as she rushed off to her room as her pace was faster than his for some reason. Ryan shrugged to himself and carried on walking back at his own pace and he eventually arrived back at Kirche's room. But just as he was about to open the door it suddenly flew open and a school uniform along with a cloak landed in my hands.

"Ryan, would you be so kind and wash my uniform please?" Kirche asked me politely while she was wearing her see through nightie and purple lingerie which caught him off guard and he tried to stay focused which was a bit of a challenge.

"Alright, I can do that since you have asked nicely." He nodded at her request, He didn't mind doing favours for people just as long as they ask nicely then there won't be any problems between them.

"These too!" she threw two more clothing that were actually her worn undergarments or rosy red lingerie at me, her bra had landed on my shoulders and her rosy red panties straight in his face "GUH!" he cried out in shock as her panties had hit his face, how ironic.

"Have them ready by tomorrow okay~!" She sang out and she closed the door behind her.

Ryan stood there in the hallway staring blankly at the door as I reached up to my face and removed the panties off of his face.

'Actualy, I might as well find some of the maids to do it in future. I am way too tired for this and need some time to myself-"He suddenly paused as he smelt something and then he spotted something else"… Is that what I think it is?" he gaped as he suddenly saw a damp patch in the centre of the panty's interior. Ryan hesitated and froze on the spot until he slowly brought the panties closer to my face and gave a small sniff of it. 'Yea I think it is, she is definitely…" I suddenly paused as I looked to my left down the hallway and I saw a random servant boy staring at me mortified and was blushing by what he just saw.

After what was like a 5 minute tense stare off, Ryan pulled out his Taser and let off a few electrical surges through the fresh cartridge and probe rods that were currently loaded into it. "You didn't see anything, right?" "I said with smile that could freeze the landscape of hell itself and the taser just crackled and sparked with electrical surges dancing in a threating way.

The servant franticly shook his head in denial and ran off.

"Good" I said cheerfully, but sinisterly. He could not risk on getting a bad reputation from being labelled as a pervert, that's Saito's job.

"Oh damn he was a servant as well, well it's probably best that I stay away from him it's just too awkward to talk to him face to face." he muttered to himself. 'I Might as well look around.' He mused as he left the hallway and out of the dorm.

He then noticed that this academy was actually a bigger place than he thought it was. He had no bloody clue as to where he could find the place to wash the laundry at.

After a few minutes of searching, he finally ran into a lone maid who was sweeping the floor and appeared to be in her own world judging by the far off look on her face, but she looked familiar to Ryan.

"Excuse me miss." I called out to her.

"Kya!" she yelped meekly and flinched as if I was going to do something to her.

"Calm down, I'm not an attacker." I said to her to calm her down.

"I - I-I'm sorry my lord I didn't meant to slack off." The maid girl stammered ni clear panic, beliving Ryan to be some sort of imposing noble.

"Miss, you are overreacting okay, I am not nobleman in any way." " Ryan reasoned to her.

"Oh,… Ah! You must be Miss Zerbst's familiar; you and Miss Valliere's familiar are quite the big news in the academy at the moment. But how can you not be a noble? A servant saw you cast a spell that shocked another student." she questioned them

"Oh you mean this?" I said as I pulled out the Taser. "If I were to explain this to you that this is not magic, we will be here all night." Ryan chuckled to himself as he saw the awed look of siesta's face and a look of wonder as well as if tring to figure out what it was. to her, it looked like a magic pistol like one of those muskets or flintlock pisotls.

"What is it?"

"An X26 Taser, used by police forces and military police to subdue restless criminals by giving them an electrical shock to their nervous systems that causes them to lock up their muscles by these probes here.

"What's a nervous system?" she asked with a tilt to her head.

At that question he looked at her funny. "Don't you know the basic human biology?"

"We commoners don't get advanced education like the nobles do, if we're lucky we can teach ourselves in some lessons that can get us through in life." She answered sadly.

"Bollocks! What they are doing is stagnating the human race even further." Ryan seethed to himself as he facepalmed at that.

"What do you mean?" Siesta again with a cute tilt of her head.

"The nobles are keeping you weak and in line by preventing you from developing further by giving you the same routines that benefits only them. that's what stagnating is" Ryan informed her.

"Shh! You shouldn't say such things out loud, a noble could hear us and have you executed." The maid girl hushed at Ryan.

"Why should I be afraid of them?" Ryan crossed his arms.

"They're nobles, they have magic. A commoner has no chance against a noble."Siesta was clearly panicking by this point; it was no wonder why she was a nervous wreck.

"Then that is a weakness that I can exploit."

"What?"

"It's their pride in their abilities and their titles that they cling onto with so much arrogance supporting their beliefs. Yes it is true that attacking them face to face is suicide, but pretty much that is all what this place knows about fighting. It is all about fair fighting and honour to them despite that they wouldn't even hesitate to play dirty when their lives and reputation are on the line" I snorted in disgust.

The maid was now backpedalling in shock at my words.

"Oh, I apologise for scaring you, but I haven't introduced myself yet. Ryan Brandt at your service… and you are?" I politely asked her with my hand indicating to her.

The girl seemed to calm down at my change of attitude and into a more polite and kind one instead. "Siesta of Tarbes." she introduced herself with a bow.

"Siesta eh, what a cute name. although I beg to differ because you are very cute yourself Miss Siesta" I flirted with her because I needed a good laugh of banter at the moment. It kind of backfired onto me because her face soon lit up like a lantern with steam coming out of her ears. She was not used to compliments.

'Wow, it seriously did not take that much at all to get her to blush. I really am in an anime, although it could be more down to her not used to getting much praise and compliments.' I thought while amused at her behaviour.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but would you kindly wash these clothes for me, they are my err… master's uniform." 'Christ! I am never saying that again!' He passed her the uniform and underwear to which she seemed to accept it while having a blank look on her face, but with a massive blush on her face and she seemed to be staring at my face.

"Siesta?" I grasped her cheek with my left hand. "Is something wrong?"

Siesta seemed to break out of her thoughts and shot right back. "Kya! Errrrr n-n-no nothing is wrong, in fact I am going to go wash these now! Do you want me to deliver it to Miss Zerbst's room when I have finished?" she stammered.

That would be appreciated; I have some things to think about anyway." I gave her a smile and a two finger salute to her that had the desired effect on her

Siesta had raced off with an atomic blush on her face. 'Such a shy girl but playfully teasing her really is entertaining.'

Ryan then walked off and towards a lone courtyard that was empty and quiet. This he could appreciate with some peace and quiet while he thought to himself for a moment.

He summarised all of what his abilities can do so far and it went like from spawning weapons, and objects and stuff. He didn't know the exact limit of how much he can spawn and what he can and cannot spawn, but it is a very useful power. Secondly was that Aura thing that he noticed earlier, everyone had a unique aura that surrounds them that explains their character perfectly. But there is a problem with it; if he looked around the place right now then he can see several places that are infested with blackness mixed with other colours that give off a bad feeling. Most of the worst auras are coming from the male dorms and some of the staff room's as well. There were some females that had a bad aura about them like Louise that has hers surrounding her very being but is seeping through cracks of what looks like a shell that was supposed to keep the negative emotions bottled up but on the inside is a very hollow light buried within the darkness. That explains on where her kindness and happiness has gone too. And that shell of hers would be the rule of steel that she tries to enforce upon herself, but it has been corroded from her torment. That is really not healthy just to keep your emotions bottled up like that; sooner or later she is going to snap explosively and hopefully not violently.

'*Sigh!* there has to be a way to tone this aura sensing down because the atmosphere around this academy is making me sick, I just can't relax in this place.'

" _ **H-lp!...Help ME!"**_

"!" He jumped up and looked around as he was now suddenly alert. "Who's there?" Ryan called out to no one as the courtyard was empty with just him all alone. It was very strange, that voice that called for help sounded like a female, but sounded frightened, filling with despair and was she calling for help, who was she, where it come from, and why did she need help?

" ***Sniff* Help us…..Someone…please."**

'There it was again that voice, where is it coming from?' Ryan thought while observing his surroundings warily. He suddenly felt a cold feeling at the back of his head that forced him to turn around. As soon as he did he could feel several auras that were quite far into the distance and he could sense them from behind the academy walls crying out for help and a few others that were tainted with corruption and evil that was threating the other auras from what he could guess were innocent. He didn't know if that was true, but he was 90% percent convinced that something bad was happening, as if someone was in danger.

Ryan frowned, he couldn't relax anymore as the pleas and cries for help were unsettling. He just couldn't sit by and wait for the voices to just go.

"Fuck it…" he suddenly sat up and reached into his coat and pulled out the P226 Sig Saur psitol from its holster and pulled the slide back and cocked the hammer back and flicked the safety off. He then run towards the open academy gates and sprinted out, ignoring the sleeping guards who were lazing on the job.

"Hold on… I'm coming." He swore to the voices, with a drop of sweat forming on his brow as he swallowed nervously.

 **(END)**

 **This chapter had been laying in my Documents for quite some time... so i decided why not, and i worked on it for a bit and tweaked it a bit.**

 **Although, I need to re-think on it a bit more deeply as i forgot what the plot point was.**


End file.
